1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to storage devices for recording media and in particular to modular storage devices for storing and carrying disc shaped recording media. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a modular apparatus for storing and carrying a large number of disc shaped recording media in a modular apparatus that is selectively connectable to either other modular apparatuses or a carrying means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage devices for recording media are generally known. One particular type of storage device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,972, entitled "Recording Media Storage Apparatus" and issued to Ronald E. Hunt and Shari M. Hunt on Apr. 7, 1992. The storage device of the '972 patent solves several of the problems encountered in ideally handling and storing records and compact discs due to their delicate, flat, recorded surfaces. The storage device of the '972 patent allows more recording media to be stored in a smaller volume than was previously possible.
However, there is room for improvement. For example, due to the popularity of recording media such a compact discs, the proliferation of mobile compact disc players, and the desire of recording media users to carry with them varying numbers of recording media, it has become necessary to have a modular apparatus for storing and carrying recording media. No modular apparatus is currently available for efficiently carrying and ideally handling a large number of recording media.
Thus, a need exists for a modular storage apparatus which can be configured in a variety of ways so as to efficiently store and carry a varied number of recording media. The modularity of the apparatus is important because users wish to carry with them different number of recording media at different times. Hence, the apparatus must allow a varying storage capacity. Also, the modular apparatus must provide an efficient and versatile carrying method. Furthermore, the recording media in the modular apparatus must be easily and conveniently accessible by the user.